


Amongst Dawn

by WorldofAnimeFanfictions



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Samezuka Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Cop!Momo(noob), Cop!Nitori, ElementarySchoolTeacher!Gou, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting skills, Firefighter!Makoto, Fluff, Future Fish Au, Hurt/Comfort, In a zombie apocalypse, M/M, Scientist!Rei, Shooting, Soldier!Seijuurou, Stay-at-home!Nagisa, Virus, Zombie AU, chef!haru, cop!Rin, cop!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofAnimeFanfictions/pseuds/WorldofAnimeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after high school was normal, after seven years all of them have achieved their dream jobs and now have eachother. A normal day for them turns into a dangerous and frightful disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst Dawn

In the police station you can hear the loud sounds of Momo wining from Sousuke's office, a very hard to miss sound.  
Nitori on the other side of the room lets his head fall, a loud thump echoing as well.

It was a stressful day, many of the police officers were sent out with some of the military soldiers downtown to look into a new case.  
Something about a newly found virus that is escalating quickly. Nitori's head came up as he scanned the room, everyone was sent out except for him, Momo and Sousuke.  
In the corner a plasma TV was on playing the News, his eyes could barely focused but he could hear some of the rocus and things she was saying. "..virus...disaster.."  
He couldn't make out the rest, his brain was too muddled to concentrate. 

He has been extremely busy filling out reports to some of the older cases for days now. He was looking forward to heading into the new case but wasn't able to because Rin being stubborn begged him to stay and be safe. 

Nitori didn't feel same at all, he was nervous. Were Rin and the others going to be okay? He realized he hasn't even looked at the details of this new case.  
Sighing and groaning loudly he pushed his chair over to Rin's desk and began rummaging through the cases. 

Mumbling to himself about how he could use some taco bell and Starbucks. He was thankful when Momo finally stopped being loud and silence escalated throughout the station. 

He hummed until he found the case named, "Virus disseminate"  
He raised an eyebrow and opened the file, while doing so he slide over to his desk on the chair. Scanning through some of the pictures that were taken by the scientist, Rei, A while ago. 

He pulled out a piece of gum and forcefully shoved it into his mouth as he began to read through the notes.  
" Started on March 16, 2022.." He mumbled out loud and glanced at his calendar next to his desk, it was August 27, 2022. His brows furrowed.  
Its been five months and now there's a commotion. Weird. 

He continued to read through the information, most of it was basic stuff about the reasons it was formed and tested on another scientist. One of the attachments was an envelope, probably the signature of the scientist giving approval to being tested on.  
He continued to look through the stuff, he gradually memorized everything about the virus and what it does. 

He glanced to the side as Momo and Sousuke exited the office, he gave them faint smile and continued to read.

Momo plopped onto his noob desk in front of him and began eating some donuts. Momo recently join the police career, part of Nitori wants to believe it was because he was interested in the job but the other part is debating against it and just thinking that he joined because of Sousuke.  
Sousuke was calmly staring at the Tv, he gave them both small glances but didn't say a word. 

Shortly after the silence was disrupted once Momo began his groaning again.

"Say, Yamazaki-senpai! Why can't Nitori-Senpai and I go to the scene!" He Wined before stuffing his face with a chocolate glazed doughnut.  
Real Mature.

Nitori tried to not pay attention and mainly focus on the small notes Rin had taken. He realized how much he liked his handwriting, it was neat and very fancy.  
Sousuke didn't say anything, he mainly focused on the news. Out the corner of Nitori's eye he could see Sousuke reach for the remote on Rin's desk and begin to put up the volume. 

The sound of the reporters voice in distress caused Nitori and Momo to look up at the screen and pay attention.  
"This is a real emergency, the virus has escalated enough that it has "killed" thousands of people. The sickness is easily spreading around the town and many are getting sick. Keep out of the streets and away from those who have been infected! The risk of infection in contact with one is at 89%..93%.." She stopped and in the background you could see most of the people drop to the ground. Like they passed out.

Moments later they all began to get up again, but this time slowly. Nitori noticed that their backs were slightly crooked and hunched over. Their eyes were dull and lifeless.  
The last thing you could see on tv before it went black was a man who was trying to get away from the horde before he was surrounded and they, whatever they were, began to sloppily bite chunks of his body off. 

Nitori eyes widened as the reported stopped and focused on the scene behind her, he glanced to at his side and Momo looked terrified. Nitori could feel himself start to shake. Rin and the others were near there.

Moments later Sousuke quickly jumped off his feet and began gathering the weaponry. We were all on our suits but our gun holsters and other weapons were in the back room.  
Momo started to panic as he looked at Sousuke's frantic movements. 

Nitori quickly cached on and began to stack up all the information that the station had on the case and packed them all on a weapon bag. Momo then not knowing what to do, began to gather the food the station acquired.  
He stuffed them neatly into a bag and then began to look through others desks, for extra food. The three of them worked together to gather the most important valuable resources they had at the moment though neither of them said a word to each other. After finishing to pack up the files Nitori went into the back weaponry room where Sousuke was heading.

He messily put on his weapon holsters and placed his ideal weapons on it. Then he packed some of the other guns as well, soon Momo joined and the three of them had managed to pack at least six bags full of weapons and ammo. 

The bags were all stacked together in the back room before they heard the door bell jingle. Nitori felt himself tense, while Momo shrunk back and hid himself behind Sousuke. 

Their breathing became more shallow as slow footsteps were heard. Nitori pulled out his gun and aimed it at the closed door from the corner. His hands shook and his heart  
began to beat faster.

At the corner of Nitori's eye he could see Sousuke doing the same, this gave him more confidence and reassurance. Long moments passed before someone began to call out to them quietly, it was barely heard in the enclosed room.

"..Ai!..Sou!..Noob?..guys!" 

Nitori could barely hear before he quickly recognized the voice. His eyes widened and before he could think his feet were running towards the door and pulling it open.  
At that moment he could hear Sousuke curse and steadily follow him but with his gun still up and locked, ready to be fired. They all froze before letting a sigh of relief once they see Rin and Seijuro looking petrified.

If it wasn't a serious situation, Nitori would've laughed at their priceless expressions. Momo poked out his head before quickly running and attacking his brother in a hug. Seijuro taken aback for a second stumbled before hugging his little brother back.

Then Nitori remembered, they hadn't seen each other for over six months do to Seijuros occupation. He smiled and bit his lip as Rin quickly scanned him over before nodding at  
Sousuke who eventually put away his gun. 

"..Rin..Did..did..you see?" Nitori's voice cracked a bit as he tried to whisper calmly.

Rin quickly looked at him and nodded steadily.

"yeah, Sei and I were put as guards. Up on the roof of the capital building downtown. We had a clear view of everything, shits hit the fan guys" Rin tried to keep his voice down but  
struggled as he looked around his friends.

"we need to contact the others as soon as possible.." Nitori mumbled to himself but the others heard him anyways.

There was a small moment of silence before he darted to his desk and dialed his mothers phone number. His hands began to shake again as the phone rang and rang but no answer. His eyes began to water as it was sent into voicemail, he then tried his dads. But no luck. He felt like he was having an anxiety attack. He began to shake and he felt like he couldnt breath. 

Moments later Rin was at his side reassuring him that everything was okay. The others payed no attention and began to contact their families, the only one successful was Momo who had called Kou's mobile. 

Everyone went quiet as it was put on speaker, Kou's voice sounded frightened but yet calm. In the background you could hear other voices. 

"I've got Makoto, his siblings Ren and Ran, Haru, Nagisa and Rei. We all gathered here in my apartment right after Rei gave us the order..we tried to contact each others parents but this is the only call we've been able to get through.."

They all looked at each other before Sousuke spoke up, "Did you see what happened on the news?" 

Nitori looked at Seijuro as he began to close all the windows and curtains around the station. He looked up at Rin who was also watching him. they both gave each other a small nod before they went and helped Seijuro lock up the place.

"..yes, that..whats going on guys?" Her voice trembled and then everything went quiet again.

".I..I don't know" Sousuke sounded stressed but then he quickly gained his usual confidence. "Put on Rei, please."

"Okay!" There was a small sound of movement before Rei's calm voice spoke through, "Yamazaki, Hello!"

Sousuke didn't waste time in greeting him and just got to the point. "What the fuck is going on? You're the scientist and all brains here"

Rei cleared his voice before taking a deep breath, "I wasn't informed of what the lab was doing underground. It seems that they were trying to combine elements or molecules that cannot go together. Once it was injected into the scientist body, her cells saw it as an enemy and tried to fight it off. The only thing I believe happened is that the cells in the human body is not strong enough to kill the virus. The virus has only one objective.." 

"..And what is that?" Sousuke whispered, everyone's attention was on the phone, listening attentively to the information.

"The viruses objective is..is to get to the brain and destroy any cells that allows the brain to control the human body. Not only that but it is able to break off into pieces and is left all over the human blood cells and organs. Anything that it can feed off of and kill." Rei didn't sound like he was finished but he let the others have a break in order to intake all the information he just gave them.

"Oh my god.." Nitori said softly catching everyone's attention. Rin was quickly at his side, rubbing his back. Rin sighed multiple times before giving Sousuke a nod which he returned as well.

"Okay listen, we have gathered all the valuable necessities we have here at the station but it isn't a lot. We have gun bags filled with different stuff. One is filled with food and the other with important files. Now the last four are completely filled with ammunition and weapons. I want you guys to do the same. Try and separate the food with any weapons. I think the guys and I can get to your apartment and give you some of the bags too. But remember only food, weapons and any other necessities. Since there is still electricity  
charge any kind of device you've got, it may come in handy. Try and not make a lot of noise and close off the whole apartment from the outside. Do you understand?" 

Nitori let out a long breath he had been holding as he listened to Sousuke tell the others what to do.

There was shuffling heard and the Rei's voice instantly replied with a quick, "yes, we'll do what we can"

Then the line went off and the station was filled with silence. They all were calmly trying to take in all the information and still trying to believe that what was happening was actually real. 

Rin pulled Nitori closer towards him and hugged him tightly. A quick press of his lips to Nitori's forehead before he straightened his back and glanced at the others.  
Momo didn't know what to do, he was scared and anxious and pleadingly looking at Sousuke who quietly stared at him. 

Seijuro forced a hand through his hair after removing his hat. Then his eyes looked at the ground for the longest time before looking up at the other officers.

"Well, guys, lets do our thing." His voice sounded more confident and it cached everyone's attention. After small sniffles from both Nitori and Momo everyone nodded and got ready to get to Kou's house safely.


End file.
